Rather Interesting
by UnknownMiko
Summary: It's rather interesting that you say that . . . . .


Well I am not dead people or have given up on my fanfics. And i know your asking well what about asking permission? Well I'm working on it this is just something to pass the time. R/R I hope you like it

* * *

No one saw it before it was too late.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were doing a good job fighting back against the Shikon enhanced stone youkai. When his friends joined him in the battle pushing the group back toward the cliff, Kagome was doing her best to keep herself between Rin, Shippo and the battle. Everyone was yelling for Inuyasha to not release the wind scar. But he did anyway, the resulting blast had Kagome and Rin hanging on to Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango held tight to her Giant Boomerang. No one saw Shippo fly backward toward the cliff. The Windscar died out as his scream reached Kagome.

She turned screaming "SHIPPO!" and raced toward the cliffs edge. She looked back at the group shaking their heads.

"No Kagome don't do it"

"You will not survive miko"

"I -I have to save him," She took a deep breath and drove head first. She paid no mind to the screams behind her. The force of the winds she drove into made her eyes water. But she saw him and draws her arms and legs closer to the body, picking up speed in her fall. "SHIPPO"

"Ka-san help me," he was so terrified he couldn't transform.

"Grab my hand," she yelled over the winds and reached out, the tips of her fingers just touched the tips of his, until she was just in reach, pulling the sobbing Shippo to her chest.

"I got you" she whispered into his ear. Her heart thundered in her chest as they hurled to the ground.

But her mind was on the kit in her arms. She didn't even notice the large pinkish wings that ripped through her back and the kimono. Their decent stopped several feet from the ground below. With a single flap the two shot upwards into the sky.

Sango sob in Miroku's arms as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood shocked. They couldn't believe. Everyone knew she was selfless but this this was insane even for her. Inuyasha shook his head and looked down

"There is nothing to be done, let's keep moving," this started Sango yelling at him cursing the cold half-breed. But a noise caught Sesshoumaru's attention drawing him closer to the cliffs edge. Rin clung to his leg weeping for her lost companions.

He stared into the cloudy sky below and saw what he thought were wings moving toward them. He could hear sobbing but couldn't be sure. All the weeping and yelling was hurting his ears. He snarled at the group to be silent. They were all shocked into quiet as the tops of the massive wings appeared above the edge of the cliff. They all took a step backwards as they continued to rise to reveal the winged miko comforting a sobbing Shippo.

"Its okay I have you now baby. Nothing will happen to you as long as I have you." she hovered just inches from the edge for a few moments before floating forward. One foot touched the ground followed by another until she was walking toward them.

Rin tugged on her guardian's hakama until he finally looked down at her in question. She smiled "Do you believe Rin now?" she giggled and ran toward Kagome and Shippo who had fallen to sleep feeling safe now. Kagome let one her hands grab the girls as she walked pasted her friends

"Will Kagome save Rin like that?"

"Without a thought," Kagome smiled down at the girl. As calm melted into her aura the massive wings on her back begun to grow smaller until nothing was left of them but tares in the back of her kimono as proof they were once there.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. Sure Rin had told him she saw the Miko with massive wings one night not two days ago. But he thought with her pups mind and imagination it was something she made up. He was beginning to believe his mother was right. There is more to the Miko than anyone knew. He would have to keep an eye on her as they journeyed toward killing Naraku.

The group walked past him equally shocked and just following the miko, kit and girl as they walked up the road ahead.

*RI*

The western warriors were waiting for the sign to attack when out of no where balls of fire raced across the sky bombarding the outer palace walls. Fire broke out, creatures raced to put them out. They were preparing themselves for the next attack when out of no where something covered the palace blocking out the sun. They looked skyward to notice a pair of massive wings. Everyone followed them downward to the back to the miko's white kimono.

When the second attack came everyone was shocked to see the miko wings seem to absorb the fire. During the third attack Sesshoumaru noticed she took a step back and over the howling winds and screeching he thought he heard a shout of pain.

"You will cease this now miko," he growled out.

"I will not let Rin be afraid in her own home…," she hissed out and they witness her wings grow a bit larger before they turned from white to pink and with a breath the miko released a massive wave of purifying energy wiping out the attacking dragons, the first wave of creatures charging toward the western palace, all the way up until it was inches from the invading lord and his personal guard. But even they felt the burn of her energies before they died out leaving nothing but ashes in its path. The few remaining youkai turned and ran, but all eyes remained on the miko.

There was a noise on the wind but no took notice until it was too late. The smell of moonflowers filled their noses as Kagome fell to her knees, her massive wings exploded into white petals and blowing away on the wind. Sesshoumaru was first to reach her followed by Inuyasha. They found the front of her kimono stained with blood her hands around the arrow sticking in her stomach. She was staring straight ahead and out at the bushes...

"Kikyo, why would you do this?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I want my life back," she spat. "The life that this bitch stole form me"

"Kikyo, Kagome gave you back your life. You are not made of clay anymore"

"Stupid half-breed don't you get it she's pertaining to be so great and powerful. She is nothing compared to me. She stole my powers and I want them back."

"Have you lost your mind Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned as the western army seem to form a circle around the downed Kagome and their lord. Kikyo and Inuyasha's argument became back ground noise.

"Are you well miko?"

"Pull . . . It . . . Out," she whispered through the blood pouring from her mouth.

"Miko"

". . . .W…ill… Heal. . Round... Arrow... P...pull...Ou" Sesshoumaru still understood her garbled words.

"Hold her," two generals grabbed her arms and held her still. Hoping she didn't purify them for their deed. Sesshoumaru grab a hold the arrow and withdrew it as quickly as possible. But her small whimper ate at the group of youkai gathered even their Lord wasn't immune.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly this was to be a break from Naraku and battles. The Slayer and the monk had gone off to her village and he and the rest set off for his home. Anger did not begin to describe the way he felt as moments after his feet touch the soil of his home. He found fighting. Some foolish minor lord got it into his head he could overthrow his rule. His men were doing a great job protecting the palace and its inhabitants. But more lives would have been lost if it wasn't for the miko. A plus for him because it proved to all the miko was powerful; none would feel the need to test her wrath now if he installed her in the palace.

He growled at the lustful stares of his men, snapping them back to the task at hand.

Inuyasha disappeared with Kikyo in tow. "Your gonna mess up the plan"

"I want he dead Inu and you are taking to much time playing this game"

"Well it rather interesting that you ask . . . . . .


End file.
